


Quem é o pai desse bebê?

by Megawinsone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hentai, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megawinsone/pseuds/Megawinsone
Summary: Bra cansada de ser chamada de santa, resolve extravasar, dorme com 4 conhecidos. Algo inesperadamente acontece e ela descobre que está grávida e não sabe quem é o pai de seu bebê. Vegeta fica furioso e resolve investigar quem seriam os homens que sua filha se relacionou. O que ele fará quando descobrir?





	1. A Revelação do segredo!

**-**

Bra tinha recém completado 23 anos, era considerada muito bonita, inteligente e dedicada ao seu trabalho como diretora administrativa da corporação cápsula. Sua mãe a achava muito séria e tímida, só que Bulma não imaginava o que a filha estava aprontando nas sombras. Em contrapartida Vegeta tinha certeza que algo estava errado com sua princesinha, não deixou de notar que ultimamente ela andava muito distraída e sorrindo pelos cantos.

Santa Bra não era, porém insistia em ser reservada. Cansada de ter namoros tão sem graça, que a deixavam muitas vezes decepcionada, decidiu inovar. Resolveu seduzir e dormir com os caras mais fortes que conhecia, mesmo que tivesse alguma conseqüência mais tarde, sentia-se bem com seu poder de sedução. A única coisa que tinha receio era de seu pai quando descobrisse, se é que um dia algo poderia ser revelado.

Já fazia três meses que estava tendo encontros casuais com os escolhidos da sua lista secreta que tinha quatro nomes. Seus dois primeiros alvos tinham pegada, a saciaram por alguns dias, até ela enjoar e passar para os dois últimos nomes de sua lista, que foram os caras que mais teve dificuldade de seduzir e convencer a dormir com ela, porém o esforço valeu apena, eles eram insaciáveis e não a deixavam enjoar. Acabou muito dividida, mas não podia levar aqueles casos para frente, pois estava se arriscando demais, um dia seu pai quase a pegou com um de seus amantes no quarto.

Foi numa manhã de primavera que Bra temeu pelo seu segredo bem guardado que pelo jeito estava com os dias contados. Atualmente a meio sayajin tinha se afastado de seus supostos namorados, porém algo inesperado aconteceu e a deixou muito preocupada. A moça ficou a manhã toda se reaprendendo por ter sido tão descuidada, suspeitava que estava grávida, porém só teria certeza quando fosse pegar seus exames no laboratório na parte da tarde, e o pior era que não sabia quem poderia ser o pai do bebê.

Bra encontrava-se em sua sala na corporação cápsula lendo alguns relatórios sobre os lucros e vendas mensais da empresa, quando de repente olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que se aproximava da hora do almoço. Levantou-se de sua escrivaninha e seguiu pra fora do escritório, caminhando até o recinto onde seu irmão estava.

\- Trunks... vamos almoçar? – Pediu a moça de cabelos turquesa.

\- Sim, vamos! Quer comer no restaurante que abriu aqui perto? – Indagou o empresário seguindo a irmã, que andava ligeiramente pelo corredor.

\- Que tipo de comida serve lá? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Comida italiana!

\- Eu adoro lasanha, macarrão, nhoque e risoto! Já estou até com água na boca só de pensar – Confessou empolgada a filha de Bulma entrando no elevador com o rapaz.

\- Fiquei sabendo que você não estava passando muito bem hoje cedo, sua secretária comentou com a minha – Revelou preocupado.

\- Não sei, acho que comi algo que não me fez bem ontem, misturei muita comida – A moça de madeixas azuladas mentiu descaradamente e seu irmão fingiu que acreditou.

O restaurante italiano era próximo da empresa, Bra e Trunks caminharam apenas duas quadras até chegarem lá, logo que colocaram o pé no dito lugar, encontraram Pan, Videl e Gohan numa mesa comendo. A reação da moça de madeixas turquesa ao enxergar o filho de Goku não passou despercebida. Ela fez uma careta de desgostoso, que fez o irmão levantar uma sobrancelha tentando juntar as peças, do que estava errado.

\- O que foi Bra? Algo errado? – Questionou o empresário.

\- Nada não, acabei de lembrar que esqueci de salvar o documento que estava digitando no meu note, mas tudo bem, acho que não vai acontecer nada – Mentiu mais uma vez de forma esfarrapada.

\- A Pan e os pais dela estão aqui, vamos nos sentar numa mesa próxima a eles – Sugeriu o meio sayajin.

Bra resolveu não protestar, pois poderia chamar atenção, então seguiu até uma mesa próxima ao filho de Goku e sua família. Quando chegaram lá, Gohan a olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma e imediatamente ficou nervoso, deixando Videl notar que algo estava errado, porém não sabia o que.

\- Olá! – Cumprimentou Trunks fazendo sua namorada se levantar para vir abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

\- Que surpresa Trunks! – Sorriu Pan feliz.

De forma educada Bra também cumprimentou a todos e logo se sentou pedindo o que queria comer. Os olhos de Gohan não saiam de cima dela, isso a incomodava, porém ela era a culpada. Resolveu ignorar o olhar dele. Como se a situação não fosse difícil e constrangedora o suficiente, Goten adentrou no restaurante acompanhado de uma loira, isso a fez suspirar exasperada, não sabia o que iria fazer se mais algum de seus amantes resolvesse comer ali, tinha certeza que iria enfartar.

\- Bra querida você está bem? Ficou pálida de repente – Falou Videl observando a garota.

\- Não foi nada Videl! Só estou com fome, deve ser minha pressão que baixou.

\- Olha lá o Goten! Chama ele e a namorada para sentarem conosco Gohan! – Ordenou a filha de Mr. Satan.

\- Acho melhor deixar eles! – Retrucou o moreno terminando de comer.

\- Papai está certo! É melhor deixar o tio Goten sozinho com suas conquistas – Anuiu Pan.

Mentalmente, a filha de Vegeta agradeceu Gohan, por não ter chamado o irmão. Bra comeu o mais rápido que podia para sair daquele lugar, deixando Trunks para trás, que ficou admirado com a ligeireza que a irmã ingeriu o alimento. Já satisfeita a moça de madeixas azuis se levantou da mesa, se despediu de todos, foi no caixa pagou sua despesa e saiu do restaurante.

****

A tarde naquele dia passou rápida, até chegar no horário que Bra precisava ir ao laboratório pegar o exame. Chegando à clinica médica, a herdeira dos Briefs se dirigiu a recepção onde pegava os exames, e foi recepcionada com um sorriso pela moça ruiva, que lhe entregou um envelope branco. Sem hesitar, a meio sayajin olhou o resultado e ficou estática, não acreditava no que estava lendo, sim, seria mãe, o problema maior não se resumiu a isso, mas sim quem era o pai do bebê. Contaria a sua família sobre o seu estado mais a noite, após o jantar, já imaginava a reação de seu pai.

A moça de madeixas turquesa não demorou a chegar em casa, onde estacionou o carro no pátio. Rapidamente ingressou no interior da moradia e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho longo de banheira, pois estava tensa.

À hora da janta não tardou a chegar, Bulma daquela vez mandou a cozinheira fazer carne assada, batata frita, arroz e macarrão a bolonhesa em grandes quantidades, pois conhecia a fome do pessoal. Os primeiros a chegar à cozinha foram Bra e Vegeta, esse se sentou observando a filha e de imediato notou que tinha algo de errado com ela. Trunks foi o último a se acomodar na cadeira, seguido de sua mãe que estava colocando os alimentos na mesa.

O silêncio reinou no local até todos terminarem de comer, Bra observou tudo muito tensa, à hora de contar sobre sua gravidez tinha chegado.

\- Preciso comunicar algo! Não sei se vocês vão gostar – Falou temerosa a garota, fazendo todos ali presentes a encararem com curiosidade.

\- Fale filha! Não tenha medo... – Murmurou Bulma com um meio sorriso.

\- Eu estou grávida! – Revelou a meio sayajin, notando o ki de seu pai aumentar de forma rápida, seu rosto demonstrava fúria e apreensão.

\- QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE TE ENGRAVIDOU? – Gritou o príncipe dos sayajis furioso, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

\- Calma Vegeta! Você está assustando ela – Murmurou a cientista se aproximando da filha e a abraçando.

\- CALMA? EU QUERO SABER O NOME DO INFELIZ! – Silvou muito irritado.

\- Eu não sei quem é o pai da criança – Respondeu a garota envergonhada.

\- Mais pelo menos sabe o nome dos caras com quem dormiu não é irmãzinha? – Inquiriu Trunks muito sério.

\- Lógico que sei, mas não posso falar os nomes deles, não sei se seria uma boa idéia – Retrucou com a voz embargada.

\- Filha, então o que nos resta a fazer é esperar o bebê nascer e fazer exame de DNA dos supostos pais – Sussurrou Bulma, deixando Vegeta muito irritado.

\- Dormiu com quantos hein? 2 ou 3? – Questionou exasperado o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Na realidade foram 4 – Confessou contrariada, deixando todos os que estavam no recinto boquiabertos – Não me arrependo de ter dormido com nenhum deles, sou maior de idade, solteira e desimpedida.

\- Mas filha você devia ter se precavido!

\- Eu sei mãe, nesse quesito fui irresponsável – Choramingou a moça de cabelo turquesa.

\- Escute bem Bra, eu não vou deixar isso barato, vou descobrir quem são seus amantes e quando eu souber, eles vão se ver comigo, um por um – Ameaçou Vegeta saindo da cozinha com cara de poucos amigos.

Naquela noite a jovem de cabeleira azulada não dormiu direito, pois estava muito preocupada, seria uma tragédia quando seu pai descobrisse quem eram os homens com quem se envolveu. Precisava destruir o que tinha escrito a respeito deles no seu diário, faria isso quando acordasse no outro dia.

****

Na manhã seguinte, Bra se arrumou apressadamente, para ir tomar o café da manhã, mas antes retirou uma folha de seu diário, onde estavam anotadas algumas coisas a respeito dos caras com quem dormiu. Porém como andava um pouco distraída a jovem esqueceu a folha em cima de sua cama.

Após Bra, Bulma e Trunks saírem de casa, Vegeta resolveu ir até o dormitório de sua filha, ver se encontrava algo que lhe indicasse quem eram os indivíduos que dormiram com sua princesinha. Ao abrir a porta, de imediato avistou em cima da cama uma folha escrita, aproximou-se e a pegou na mão, ao começar a ler, estreitou os olhos.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Querido diário, eu acho que estou ficando louca, resolvi me aventurar. Irei seduzir os quatro homens mais fortes que conheço, vou levá-los para cama. Eles são lindos, pena que se meu pai descobrir o que vou fazer, ele vai ficar decepcionado comigo. Cansei de todo mundo achar que sou santinha, até minha mãe acha que sou tímida demais, não agüento carregar essa imagem, mostrarei a todos como também sei seduzir e ser sexy._

_2 semanas se passaram, e finalmente achei o ponto fraco do meu primeiro alvo, ele parece distraído e inocente, mas caro diário, ele não é não. O G. é quente, aqueles músculos me apertando me levaram ao céu, na cama ele é um deus, não sei se a companheira dele consegue dar conta._

_Meu segundo alvo foi o mais fácil, ele se achava o rei do sexo, porém não achei isso tudo, ele era muito apressado. O G. tem muito a aprender com o pai dele._

_Meu terceiro alvo foi o mais difícil, ele não se deixava seduzir por nada. O G. realmente é muito inteligente, conservador e fiel a esposa dele. Até agora não sei como consegui seduzi-lo, ele é um vulcão na cama, insaciável, sabe como agradar uma mulher._

_Meu último alvo, bem, o que posso dizer... ele não é do planeta terra, mas mesmo assim W. não se escapou de mim. Admito que esse dentre os 4 foi o pior para levar para cama, ele me resistiu, porém encontrei seu ponto fraco e também transei com ele. W. é um furacão na cama, cuidadoso, sedutor, insaciável, conhece como ninguém o corpo de uma mulher, ele me agrada. Um dia meu pai quase me pegou com ele, fomos descuidados._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta bufou e estufou quase teve um infarto, ao deduzir os prováveis nomes que sua filha escondia. Iria interrogar um por um, iria começar com Kakaroto, mais conhecido como Goku.

-

Continua


	2. Eu sei o que você fez!

-

No mesmo dia que Vegeta tinha encontrado as anotações de sua filha, resolveu colocar seu plano em ação, convidou Kakaroto para um treino na parte da tarde, quando ninguém estaria em casa. Como era um gênio estrategista o príncipe dos sayajins mandou a cozinheira preparar um banquete para ele e para o suposto amigo.

Aquela manhã passou num piscar de olhos e finalmente o horário marcado em que Goku viria se aproximava. Vegeta estava em expectativa, matutando como seria sua abordagem com Kakaroto em relação a sua filha. Sorriu de canto ao sentir o ki do outro sayajin logo atrás dele.

\- Olá Vegeta! O que você queria me mostrar? Aumentou o seu poder? – Inquiriu o irmão de Raddit curioso, nem desconfiando o que lhe aguardava.

\- Sim, aumentei o meu poder de luta, depois vou te mostrar. Gostaria de comer algo? A cozinheira terminou de fazer o meu lanche vespertino – Murmurou o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Mas é claro! Comida é comigo mesmo, não recuso! – Sorriu entusiasmado, seguindo o pai de Trunks até o outro recinto, donde vinha um cheiro maravilhoso de carne assada.

Já na cozinha, a mesa encontrava-se posta, variados pratos, com um ótimo cheiro, além de um aspecto extremamente convidativo, que deixou Goku com água na boca só de olhar. Os sayajins sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a comer ligeiramente como sempre faziam. Durante a refeição o pai de Gohan pareceu relaxar e foi nesse momento que Vegeta decidiu interrogá-lo.

\- Então Kakaroto... Como está o seu relacionamento com Chichi? – Pediu o príncipe dos sayajins tentando fazer o questionamento parecer algo corriqueiro.

\- Eu creio que esteja bem – Replicou o moreno estranhando a pergunta.

\- Eu falo na cama, ela tem te satisfeito? – Inquiriu novamente o pai de Bra, deixando o filho de Bardock receoso.

\- Por que você quer saber? Não diga que está interessado em mim...

\- Bem capaz que vou estar interessado em você – Vegeta se enfureceu com tal suposição.

\- Se é assim, bem a Chichi tem deixado muito a desejar ultimamente, não tem o mesmo pique, cansa demais – Confessou o pai de Goten.

\- Então parece que a Bulma está em melhores condições que sua esposa Kakaroto – Cutucou o sayajin.

\- Não seja rude Vegeta! Coitada da Chichi, ela faz o que pode – Protestou o moreno antes de comer mais um bife suculento.

\- Fiquei sabendo por uma fonte segura que você estava de caso com uma moça. O que será que sua mulher faria se soubesse? – Indagou encarando o amigo, que arregalou os olhos e quase se afogou com a comida.

\- Por favor, não fale nada para a Chichi, senão ela vai me matar – Suplicou o filho de Bardock tomando um gole de suco.

\- Por que você dormiu com a minha filha Kakaroto? – Silvou o príncipe dos sayajins se levantando irado.

\- Eu não queria Vegeta, eu juro! Mas eu não resisti! – Confessou Goku ficando de pé e encarando o sayajin a sua frente que bufava.

\- Não queria é? Agora o estrago já está feito. Bra está grávida sabia? – Revelou se supetão, deixando Kakaroto atônito com aquilo.

\- O... filho... é meu? Droga! Estou ferrado! – Apavorou-se o moreno colocando as duas mãos no rosto, em sinal de apreensão.

\- Larga de ser idiota Kakaroto, você me dá náuseas. Quando a criança nascer venha aqui que faremos o exame DNA para confirmar – Respondeu impaciente o príncipe.

\- Ufa! Até lá não falem nada para minha esposa. Vou indo – Pediu Goku antes de se teletransportar de volta para sua moradia.

Após a partida de Goku, o príncipe dos sayajins foi treinar na sala de gravidade, pois precisava espairecer e ver com iria abordar o próximo alvo dele. Decidiu que após o jantar iria atrás de outro infeliz que dormira com sua filha, pois sabia onde ele morava.

***

**Enquanto isso na empresa da família Briefs**, Bra encontrava-se em sua sala digitando rapidamente mais um relatório, ao mesmo tempo em que analisava simultaneamente outro. A única coisa que estava acalmando a meio sayajin durante aquela tempestade era o foco que esta mantinha no trabalho. A filha de Vegeta estava tão concentrada no que fazia que levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir o telefone de mesa tocar. Suspirou e o atendeu de imediato.

\- Carol, como eu posso ajudá-la? – Pediu a azulada.

\- Senhorita Bra, estou lhe ligando para comunicar que você tem uma visita – Respondeu a secretária.

\- Quem é? – Inquiriu curiosa.

\- Ele diz que se chama Gohan Son... Posso deixá-lo entrar? – Perguntou a loira analisando o homem a sua frente.

Quando Bra ouviu o nome do pai de Pan, seu coração começou a bater forte, um calor tomou conta de seu corpo. Ficou pensativa, pois ele nunca tinha vindo no seu trabalho antes, sempre se encontravam em lugares privados, algo estava errado, pois Gohan estava se arriscando.

\- Carol, pode mandá-lo entrar – Ordenou à jovem se levantando da mesa, desligando o telefone e caminhando até quase o meio da sala, próxima ao sofá de couro preto.

Imediatamente a secretária deixou Gohan ingressar na sala de sua patroa, o moreno rapidamente invadiu o recinto onde estava sua amante e trancou a porta atrás de si com a chave. Bra apenas observou aquela atitude, aquilo tudo era muito curioso e bizarro, nunca o viu agir tão estranhamente. Ele estava lindo vestindo uma camisa pólo de cor azul ciano e uma calça social preta, combinando com sapatos pretos. O filho de Goku ostentou um olhar decidido e ao mesmo tempo misterioso ao encará-la.

\- Por que não está atendendo minhas ligações? – Questionou incomodado.

\- Porque eu acho melhor terminarmos por aqui. Não é justo o que estamos fazendo....

\- Mas eu não quero terminar, agora que me provocou vai ter que agüentar – Replicou o professor universitário se aproximando da meio sayajin.

\- Não diga isso Gohan, você não pensa na Videl? – Indagou séria.

\- No momento só penso em você, em nós. Estou me arriscando vir aqui, mas é por uma boa causa – Sorriu o filho de Goku antes de puxar a moça de cabelos turquesa para um beijo longo e sôfrego.

Bra queria se libertar dos braços do homem, mas não resistiu e acabou se entregando aquele momento, que a deixava com as pernas bambas. O toque dele era tão bom, que a fez por um breve momento esquecer onde estavam.

Gohan apertou mais a jovem contra o seu corpo, não dando oportunidade para que ela escapasse. Satisfeito com a aparente entrega dela, intensificou o beijo que agora seguiu até o pescoço da meio sayajin, que suspirava ao seu toque. Excitado com a situação o moreno carregou a filha de Vegeta até o sofá, onde a deitou, ficando por cima. As mãos do homem passeavam pelo corpo da garota, num minuto acariciando e no outro apertando de forma possessiva. As roupas que ambos vestiam começaram a ser jogadas no chão de forma urgente, após um tempo já livres do que impedia os corpos de se unirem, se entregaram a paixão que sentiam de forma lenta e prazerosa, mesmo sob o risco de serem pegos em flagrante por alguém.

***

**Algumas horas se passaram**, e a noite já se mostrava no horizonte. Na mansão Briefs o clima continuava um pouco tenso, no entanto Bra resolveu não focar naquele problema que a incomodava, pois muita coisa estava acontecendo com ela no momento, dúvidas e mais dúvidas a perseguiam.

Vegeta durante o jantar pareceu distante demais, a única que notou foi Bulma, que ficou muito preocupada e concluiu que algo não estava certo com seu marido. Ao terminar de comer, o príncipe dos sayajins levantou-se da mesa e seguiu até o pátio da residência, suspirou olhando as estrelas no céu e resolveu seguir voando até onde Goten vivia.

O filho mais novo de Goku residia num apartamento que ficava num condomínio de classe média alta, o rapaz era considerado um ótimo arquiteto. Para a sorte de Vegeta, o meio sayajin morava no último andar, e de forma perceptível notou que a janela da cozinha estava entreaberta, sorriu de canto e resolveu invadir o apartamento por lá.

-

Continua


	3. O Flagrante!

-

Já dentro do apartamento de Goten, Vegeta andou cuidadosamente e foi em direção a sala, chegando lá ouviu alguns gemidos vindos do corredor, sorriu de canto, pois uma idéia lhe surgiu. Iria acabar com a fama de pegador do rapaz, se é que ele tinha alguma, pelo que a filha dele descreveu.

Então o sayajin caminhou devagar, até que chegou de frente a um cômodo, com a porta aberta, os ruídos estavam mais altos. Então resolveu entrar e encarou a cama onde casal aparentemente se divertia. Apenas uma meia luz iluminava o dormitório, o deixando ver alguns detalhes daquele ato a sua frente. Esperou alguns minutos, prestando atenção nas técnicas de Goten, e meneou a cabeça diversas vezes, concluindo que aquele rapaz não levava jeito para satisfazer uma mulher. Em um determinado momento começou a passar vergonha pelo amigo do filho, que pareceu desajeitado. Suspirou indignado, não conseguindo mais se conter, já estava na hora do espetáculo se iniciar. Começou a bater palmas de forma forte, fazendo o casal dar um pulo na cama assustado. Diante daquilo, Goten de imediato apertou o interruptor atrás dele, acendendo a luz do quarto.

\- Então... é isso que você fica fazendo em casa meu genro, enquanto sua esposa está na maternidade dando a luz ao seu filho? – Silvou perigosamente, notando imediatamente a mulher a sua frente ficar vermelha de raiva com a mentira que ele contou.

\- Seu desgraçado, mentiroso – Vociferou a ruiva ao mesmo tempo em que acertava tapas no filho de Goku, que estava em estado de choque, que saiu do transe somente quando levou uma bofetada dolorida na face.

\- Loly, eu não sou casado! Sou solteiro, eu juro! Ele está mentindo! – Protestou o rapaz tentando segurar a mulher de madeixas avermelhadas na cama, mas sem sucesso.

\- Me esquece ouviu bem, seu cafajeste! Como você pode largar sua mulher parindo no hospital e se encontrar com outra, você não presta. Vou fazer sua caveira no site de encontros! – Ralhou enfurecida começando a vestir suas roupas ligeiramente.

\- Não faça isso Loly! Não é verdade! – Retrucou o arquiteto se levantando e vestindo uma cueca boxer verde.

\- Então me explica como ele entrou no seu apartamento sem a chave? Ele veio voando por acaso? – Questionou arrumando os brincos e procurando sua bolsa.

\- É complicado...

\- Sei, sei, agora licença e até nunca mais seu cafajeste! – Murmurou antes de sair rapidamente da suíte, sendo seguida pelo meio sayajin.

Vegeta conteve o riso, ao assistir aquela cena de discussão, finalmente estava punindo o rapaz aos poucos, pelo que ele fez com Bra. Por mais que ela tivesse culpa dos acontecimentos, ele deveria ter se segurado e levado em consideração a amizade que tinha com Trunks.

Não demorou muito para Goten voltar para o local da briga fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos, isso não intimidou o príncipe dos sayajins, que só faltou rir da cara do homem.

\- Você destruiu o meu encontro perfeito Senhor Vegeta! E praticamente sujou o meu nome na internet, pois aquela garota é administradora do site de encontros. Eu lhe pergunto... o que foi que eu lhe fiz? – Esbravejou indignado o moreno andando de um lado e do outro.

\- Seu verme dissimulado, não se faça de inocente para mim! Foi aqui nesse antro de perdição que você dormiu com minha filha hein? – Perguntou Vegeta furioso, fazendo o filho de Goku recuar alguns passos, porque se encontrava temeroso, não tinha se dado conta que aquele era o motivo dele estar ali. Realmente estava ferrado.

\- Mas foi ela que me seduziu! – Retrucou o filho de Chichi, antes de ganhar um soco na face e cair no chão.

\- Calado! Mas se você não a quisesse também, não teria rolado o que vocês tiveram! Não sei o que ela viu em você, pelo que observei alguns minutos atrás, você precisa urgente receber algumas dicas de seu pai a respeito de sexo – Replicou Vegeta impaciente, se segurando para não encher de soco e chute o rapaz.

\- Eu prometo que não chego mais perto dela! – Sussurrou o meio sayajin se levantando e vestindo suas roupas que estavam ali próximas.

\- É bom mesmo! Apesar de que se você for pai da criança que ela espera, vai ter que casar com minha filha! – Revelou o príncipe dos sayjins, matando quase Goten do coração, com o que ele contou.

\- Casar? Ela está grávida? – Questionou chocado sentando-se na cama, para não cair no chão com a novidade.

\- Sim, para ambas as perguntas! Quando o bebê nascer você irá fazer o teste de DNA e se caso for o pai, já vai se preparando, que vai se casar com a Bra – Comunicou o moreno, se ajeitando já para sair do dormitório do rapaz.

\- Meu kami-sama, eu só dormi com ela três vezes. Será que fui descuidado? – Murmurou pensativo.

Vegeta suspirou cansado com aquela ladainha, e saiu do quarto do meio sayajin, seguindo para fora do apartamento, da mesma forma que entrou.

**_Nesse mesmo momento na mansão dos Briefs_**, precisamente no quarto Bra, esta se preparava para dormir, tinha vestido sua camisola de cetim azul com babados, que ficava na altura das coxas. Deitou na cama, se acomodou e puxou o edredom rosa, cobrindo seu corpo e apagou a luz. Quando de repente sentiu a coberta ser levantada, um corpo deitar atrás dela e duas mãos a abraçarem pela cintura. Ficou pensando em qual de seus amantes teria tal ousadia de vir ali e logo notou pelo cheiro de hortelã, que era o mais descarado dos quatro, que somente tinha cara de anjo, mas não era.

\- Como você está cheirosa Bra! Você me deixa excitado! – Murmurou no ouvido da jovem, que suspirou derrotada.

\- Whis é melhor você ir embora! Se o papai te pegar aqui comigo, a coisa vai ficar feia – Sussurrou a garota se virando de frente ao seu amante.

\- Não me importo, não tenho medo dele! – Declarou o anjo do sétimo universo, retirando a camisola da moça, para depois começar a beijá-la.

Bra não conseguiu se afastar dele, por mais que quisesse, ele tinha uma ótima pegada, se derretia nos braços dele, seu beijo era maravilhoso.

Passou-se meia hora e finalmente Vegeta adentrou em casa pela sacada da sala e subiu ligeiramente as escadas, mas quando passou pelo dormitório de sua herdeira ouviu gemidos baixos. Na hora que o príncipe dos sayajins se deu conta do que era aquilo, seu sangue ferveu, uma fúria lhe subiu a cabeça e sem nem pensar duas vezes, chutou a porta do quarto da filha, a partindo em duas e invadindo a suíte de Bra.

-

Continua


	4. A ameaça!

-

Bra e Whis encontravam-se na suíte da mansão totalmente interditos num vai e vêm frenético, seus corpos se movimentavam rapidamente, o suor tomava conta deles, até que ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos, gemendo um pouco alto. Quando os dois iriam se abraçar para dormir, um estrondo alto se fez presente e pedaços da então porta do dormitório saltou por todos os lados, os assustando.

Vegeta adentrou no local furioso, acendeu a luz do quarto e encarou mortalmente Whis que estava abraçado com sua filha na cama. Para o desgosto do príncipe o par encontrava-se coberto apenas por um lençol, escondendo sua nudez.

\- Que coisa mais bonita Dona Bra! Por que eu ainda me surpreendo com você? Não acredito que você teve coragem de trazer seu amante pra cá – Vociferou o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Papai eu não trouxe, ele que veio aqui e me agarrou! – Choramingou a moça se levantando, colocando a camisola e se aproximando do genitor com cara de coitada.

\- Mas você não recusou não é? – Questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- É complicado papai! Perdoe-me! – Murmurou baixinho.

De repente a conversa entre pai e filha foi interrompida pela chegada de Trunks e Bulma, que estavam assustados, por conta do estrondo que ouviram.

\- Filha! Você está bem? – Pediu a cientista analisando a jovem.

\- Ela está sim, só anda extravasando com seus amantes dentro de casa – Rebateu Vegeta enraivado.

\- Que amante? – Inquiriu assombrada.

\- Serve aquele ali deitado na cama dela? – Gesticulou o moreno, fazendo Bulma encarar espantada Whis que estava apenas tapado com um lençol.

\- Não acredito! Até você Whis? Pensei que você fosse diferente! – A azulada falou decepcionada.

\- Nossa Bra! Nunca pensei que você era desse jeito, completamente devassa – Sussurrou Trunks encarando a irmã.

\- Vamos deixar os sermões para mais tarde. Agora saiam daqui e me deixem sozinho com Whis, precisamos conversar – Exigiu o príncipe dos sayajins tentando demonstrar controle e calma.

\- Certo Vegeta! Vamos para a cozinha tomar um chá filhos! Deixem que seu pai resolve o problema – Declarou a mulher de madeixas azuis, saindo do dormitório junto com os seus herdeiros e descendo as escadas no final do corredor.

O sacerdote do sétimo universo aproveitou que eles saíram, para se vestir rapidamente, porém notou que apenas Vegeta ficou lá com ele. O príncipe estava o encarando mortalmente, tinha certeza que se ele pudesse matá-lo, o faria.

\- Whis, eu pensei que seu interesse se limitasse apenas a comida e a lutar! Sabe, mesmo que você seja mais forte que eu, não lhe deixarei sair ileso dessa – Rosnou Vegeta em posição de ataque.

\- Para sua informação, quem me provocou e me tentou foi sua filha, mas não a culpo, eu quis também! Agora não consigo largar dela – Confessou o anjo, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava seu báculo e caminhava até a sacada do dormitório.

\- Então você admite é, que a persegue? Você sabia que ela está grávida? – Inquiriu o moreno, percebendo o sacerdote ficar com o semblante confuso e preocupado.

\- GRÁVIDA? – Gritou o filho do sumo sacerdote apavorado, pois seu pai não iria ficar contente, caso a criança fosse dele.

\- Sim, e se o bebê for seu, prepare-se que quero que case com ela. Senão iriei falar com seu querido pai e também com Zen’o sobre sua conduta – Ameaçou o guerreiro sayajin.

\- Mas eu não seria um bom marido para sua filha! – Retrucou o ser de cabeleira branca.

\- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas. Pode ir, mas quando a criança nascer venha para fazermos o teste ou senão chamarei o seu pai – Vegeta avisou, antes de sair do recinto, deixando o anjo muito pensativo para trás.

Whis suspirou derrotado e preparou-se para ir embora, mas antes deu uma última olhada para a cama onde ele e Bra fizeram amor. Não sabia o que faria se caso fosse o pai da criança, casamento não estava em seus planos, teria que pensar muito bem antes de tomar uma decisão a respeito disso. O que mais lhe assustava era seu pai, por ser muito rígido.

***

Na manhã seguinte, o clima estava pesado na mansão dos Briefs, Vegeta nem olhava para a filha e em contrapartida a mesma o estava ignorando, ainda sentida pelas coisas que ele lhe disse a noite anterior. Enquanto isso Bulma tentava de sua maneira fazer os dois interagirem, porém nada do que fazia estava surtindo efeito, resolveu deixar o tempo passar, porque só assim eles iriam se acertar pensou.

Trunks estava sentado na mesa observando toda a situação, isso o incomodava demais, nunca pensou que sua irmã se envolveria numa coisa dessas. Suspirou antes de terminar de comer sua torrada e levantou pronto já para ir para a empresa.

\- Vamos Bra! Senão chegaremos atrasados – Falou o rapaz de madeixas roxas.

\- Ela não vai, está de castigo! – Contrapôs o príncipe dos sayajins com seu tom de voz sério.

\- Eu vou sim! Tente me impedir se quiser! – Rebateu alterada a azulada.

\- Não me provoque Bra! – Ameaçou Vegeta levantando-se.

\- Ela precisa ir Vegeta, é o trabalho dela – Contestou a cientista autoritária.

\- Certo mulher! Trunks cuide da sua irmã por mim.

\- Pode deixar pai! Vamos Bra! – Trunks murmurou e saiu da cozinha a passos largos sendo seguido pela irmã que estava indignada com seu genitor.

Bulma também se despediu do marido e foi para o trabalho, o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos. Até que esse se lembrou que faltava falar com mais uma pessoa da lista. Planejava ter uma conversa mais séria e de igual para igual com Gohan, pois o considerava inteligente e responsável até certo ponto. Decidiu que iria fazer uma visita ao primogênito de Goku no horário do almoço, quando esse estivesse na cantina da universidade em que trabalhava.

****

Enquanto isso na faculdade Blue Star, Gohan começava sua aula de fenômenos de transporte para a turma do curso de engenharia mecânica, infelizmente ele não estava conseguindo focar na disciplina, várias vezes teve que se concentrar para conseguir dar aula e tirar as dúvidas dos alunos. O meio sayajin estava preocupado demais com sua situação perante Bra, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, mas precisava se distanciar dela, pois Videl já estava muito desconfiada dele. Noite passada, ele ficou angustiado ao sentir o ki de sua amante oscilar e de seu pai também, logo pensou que Vegeta tinha descoberto algo sobre eles. Uma sensação estranha essa manhã tomava conta dele, como se algo fosse acontecer, porém não sabia o que seria.

-

Continua


	5. Quem é o pai?

-

Gohan passou a manhã inteira com uma sensação ruim no peito, quando o sinal bateu e os alunos foram embora, suspirou aliviado e olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava meio dia em ponto. Guardou seus livros e anotações em sua pasta e foi até a cantina comer, ao chegar ao local se serviu e logo sentou numa mesa que ficava bem afastada dos alunos, num canto discreto perto da parede. Comeu de forma rápida o macarrão a bolonhesa, a batata frita, o brócolis e os bifes de frango, após limpar o prato bebeu um suco de laranja. Quando estava preparado para se levantar, deu de cara com Vegeta que o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Aquele olhar perigoso fez com que um frio subisse pela espinha do meio sayajin, que já adivinhava o motivo daquela visita inesperada.

\- Senhor Vegeta o que lhe trás aqui? – Inquiriu Gohan receoso.

\- Precisamos conversar! Um assunto delicado – Respondeu sério.

\- Me acompanhe... – Pediu o moreno se levantando e levando o sayajin até o pequeno parque botânico da universidade, que possuía flores de diversas espécies e árvores de estatura mediana. Ao chegarem lá, os dois sayajins seguiram para o lugar mais deserto do pequeno bosque e se acomodaram num banco de madeira envelhecida.

\- Você já deve ter percebido o motivo que me fez vir até aqui – Comentou Vegeta cruzando os braços.

\- Sim, por causa de sua filha...

\- Há quanto tempo vocês tem se encontrado? – Questionou de forma curiosa.

\- Dois meses, porém a Videl está começando a desconfiar que eu estou diferente – Confessou o meio sayajin.

\- Então vai parar de se encontrar com a Bra? – Perguntou de forma exasperada o príncipe dos sayajins, para em seguida levantar de forma repentina e encarar o filho de Goku, que pareceu vacilar em sua resposta.

\- Sim, se isso também lhe deixa feliz senhor Vegeta. Por mais que eu goste de sua filha, não posso ficar atrapalhando a vida dela, não é justo a Bra ficar com um homem casado como eu – Admitiu a contragosto o moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos e suspirava derrotado.

\- Minha filha lhe contou que está grávida? – Indagou seco, analisando a face do homem a sua frente se contorcer numa careta surpresa.

\- GRÁ...VIDA? VOU SER PAI? – Questionou o filho de Chichi atormentado por muitas emoções que lhe invadiram naquele momento, era uma mistura de medo, felicidade, preocupação e incredulidade.

\- Quando o bebê nascer será feito um exame de DNA para ver se você é o pai, caso seja, não lhe forçarei a se divorciar de Videl, apenas que registre a criança e dê atenção a ela – Vegeta revelou seu ponto de vista a respeito da situação.

\- Bem, isso seria ótimo, porém a Videl terá que ficar sabendo, daí não sei qual será a reação dela. Mesmo que minha esposa não goste, eu vou registrar meu filho e dar a atenção que ele merece de um pai, não vou abandonar a criança.

\- Nunca duvidei disso, você é inteligente e sabe que terá que arcar com as conseqüências de seu envolvimento amoroso – Murmurou o príncipe.

\- Preciso ir, tenho que corrigir algumas provas para hoje à noite – Sussurrou o pai de Pan antes de se levantar e ir embora, deixando para trás o príncipe dos sayajins que pareceu absorto em seus pensamentos.

***

Após Gohan se afastar de Vegeta, ele correu até o estacionamento, onde adentrou rapidamente em seu automóvel e começou a ligar para Bra do celular, pois queria vê-la, precisa conversar com ela. Não demorou muito para a moça de cabelo azul atender ao telefone.

\- Oi Gohan!

\- Bra, nós precisamos conversar meu amor – Falou o moreno de forma carinhosa.

\- Eu não sei Gohan, meu pai está muito furioso comigo e meu irmão está praticamente me vigiando, não posso sair daqui agora – Murmurou a azulada entre suspiros.

\- Deixe a janela da sua sala aberta, vou entrar por ela – Gohan avisou.

\- Está bem, vou deixar, mas esconda o seu ki, ninguém pode saber que você está vindo aqui – Sussurrou a jovem de madeixas azuis levantando de sua cadeira de couro.

\- Te vejo daqui a pouco! – O moreno sorriu e desligou o celular.

Ao ouvir que ele já estava vindo, um sorriso se formou na face da jovem, que rapidamente foi até o banheiro retocar a maquiagem, pois sua aparência evidenciava o seu abatimento, por passar quase a manhã inteira chorando. Quando terminou de se arrumar e voltou para sala, encontrou o meio sayajin a esperando sentado no sofá, ao vê-lo seu coração deu um pulo de alegria.

\- Que bom que você veio Gohan – Bra murmurou antes de caminhar até seu amante e se jogar nos braços dele, o beijando com volúpia e sendo correspondida da mesma forma.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, o professor universitário a abraçou forte e suspirou criando coragem para falar a ela, que já sabia de sua gravidez e quem sabe eles tivessem que se afastar por causa de sua esposa.

\- Bra, eu sei que você está grávida e que o filho pode ser meu – Revelou tudo rapidamente, fazendo a garota sair de seu colo e o encarar de pé muito preocupada.

\- Quem lhe contou?

\- Seu pai sabe de tudo, foi ele quem me contou – Respondeu o meio sayajin um pouco nervoso.

\- Meu pai é mais experto do que eu imaginava, ele te ameaçou? Fez algo contigo? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não, até que conversamos numa boa, ele me fez prometer que assumiria a criança, caso ela seja minha e não me forçará a me separar da Videl para casar com você – Replicou de forma calma.

\- Você ainda ama a Videl? Não sente nada por mim? Eu quando entrei nesse jogo nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por você – Indagou a azulada se sentando ao lado de seu amante.

\- São tantos anos que estamos juntos, que eu já me acostumei com a companhia da Videl. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, meu primeiro amor, porém também sinto algo muito forte por você que vai além de desejo e sexo, ás vezes me sinto dividido. Seria muito doloroso revelar sobre nós a ela, sei que a Videl irá ficar muito possessa, não gosto da sensação de perda – Sussurrou chateado o filho primogênito de Goku.

\- Me perdoe, por te colocar nessa situação difícil – Falou Bra com a voz embargada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- A culpa também é minha! Preciso me afastar de você por algum tempo, a Videl está muito desconfiada de mim, mas, por favor, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me ligar, não quero te desamparar – Murmurou encarando a filha de Vegeta, que estava chorando e a abraçou ternamente.

\- Então isso.... é um adeus?

\- Não, é um até logo – Retrucou o moreno antes de puxar a moça para mais um beijo longo.

***

Depois do encontro entre o casal, alguns meses se passaram. Nesse meio tempo Bra já estava quase ganhando a criança e se encontrava em sua casa, com sua mãe que cuidava dela, pois o bebê chegaria a qualquer momento. Vegeta não conseguia treinar direito, pois estava preocupado com o nascimento do neto. Sua herdeira nos dois últimos meses de gestação passou muito mal e por conta disso, médicos e enfermeiras foram pagos para cuidarem dela em casa. Até Gohan que tinha se afastado da jovem por medo da esposa, se reaproximou com a notícia sobre o perigo que ela corria. O moreno começou a freqüentar a mansão com a desculpa que iria treinar com Vegeta, mas na maioria do tempo ficava com Bra.

No dia do nascimento da criança, Gohan permaneceu ao lado da azulada, mesmo não tendo certeza de que era o pai daquele pequenino, mas um pressentimento lhe dizia que o bebê era dele. O menino nasceu com os cabelos e olhos azuis, dificultando o reconhecimento do possível pai.

Após o nascimento do neto, o príncipe dos sayajins coletou uma amostra de sangue de todos os supostos candidatos a pai da criança e levou para o laboratório para análise, dentro de uma semana saberia quem era o pai de seu neto.

No dia da revelação da paternidade, todos os supostos pais se reuniram na sala da mansão dos Briefs, certa tensão rondava o local, por tamanha surpresa de alguns de se encontravam lá.

\- Papai, eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de trair a mamãe – Protestou Goten um tanto indignado.

\- Ah filho! A carne é fraca e eu não pude resistir ao charme da Bra – Contrapôs Goku meio sem jeito.

\- Invente outra desculpa pai, essa daí eu não caio não... – Retrucou o filho mais novo de Chichi possesso.

\- Não acredito, a Bra pegou até o Gohan – Reclamou Goku desgostoso.

\- E eu que pensei que ele fosse sério e amasse a Videl – Comentou Goten, ganhando um olhar mortal do irmão.

\- Não me venham falar da minha vida! Não acredito que Bra dormiu com vocês – Bufou o professor universitário morto de ciúmes.

\- Credo Gohan até parece que está com ciúmes dela.

Whis observava os sayajins brigarem entre si, resolveu ficar na dele, não queria se meter numa discussão. De repente aquele clima é quebrado pela entrada brusca de Vegeta e Bulma no local.

\- Bem, eu tenho o resultado do teste de DNA aqui. A Bulma vai revelar quem é o pai da criança – Comunicou o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Senhores, eu não acredito que foram vocês que dormiram com a minha filha! Goku, eu estou decepcionada com você, coitada da Chichi. Mas vamos prosseguir... me deixa ver quem é o sortudo – A cientista falou cínica, porém ao abrir o envelope e ler o nome do pai da criança, fechou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, tinha até gostado de quem era o pai.

\- Vamos diga logo o nome, não faça suspense – Exigiu o anjo do sétimo universo.

\- O pai do bebê é o Gohan, o restante pode dar o fora daqui – Ordenou a mulher de madeixas turquesa.

\- Ouviram ela... caiam fora! O Gohan pode ficar – Silvou Vegeta com cara de poucos amigos.

Após ficarem sozinhos na sala com o filho mais velho de Goku, Bra adentrou na recinto com Theo nos braços e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

\- Olha Theo, o papai – Falou a jovem de madeixas azuladas se aproximando do professor universitário.

\- Vem filho – Murmurou Gohan pegando o menino no colo transbordando felicidade.

\- Fico feliz que você é o pai do meu bebê...

\- Eu tinha um pressentimento que ele era meu. Você me deu um grande presente, obrigado! Amanhã bem cedo venho pegar você para registrarmos o Theo no cartório – Sussurrou o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que embalava a criança nos braços.

\- Você vai contar para Videl? – Inquiriu preocupada.

\- Sim, logo que eu sair daqui.

\- Espero que ela não te expulse de casa ou faça um escândalo – Bra desejou de todo o coração que seu amado não sofresse por sua causa.

\- Vou indo, amanhã nos falamos mais – Avisou antes de devolver Theo para mãe.

***

Gohan saiu da mansão dos Briefs com o coração na mão, finalmente o dia que teria que enfrentar sua esposa tinha chegado. A verdade seria revelada e ela traria consigo muita dor e sofrimento. Sua filha com certeza ficaria decepcionada quando soubesse o que ele fez com sua mãe. Não sabia se Videl iria perdoá-lo e se as coisas continuariam do jeito que foram um dia. Chegando em casa, o moreno encontrou sua amada consorte na biblioteca lendo um livro de forma tranqüila.

\- Oi Gohan! Desculpe nem tinha lhe visto!

\- Videl, eu preciso conversar algo muito sério com você – Revelou apreensivo.

\- O que foi? É algum problema no trabalho? – Questionou preocupada.

\- Não, é algo mais sério. Peço que você me escute bem e não se desespere.

\- Fale! – Gesticulou séria a morena.

\- Videl, eu tive um caso com uma mulher há alguns meses atrás e desse caso nasceu uma criança – Contou o meio sayajin olhando para as mãos, não conseguindo encarar a esposa.

O QUE? NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ME TRAIR GOHAN! SEU CANALHA, CAFAGESTE! – Gritou Videl furiosa ao mesmo tempo em que levantava do sofá e dava um tapa no rosto de seu marido, que se assustou com tamanho descontrole de sua companheira.

\- Calma Videl! – Suplicou o meio sayajin.

\- Quem é a vagabunda hein? É uma colega de trabalho? Uma aluna? – Inquiriu com muita raiva na voz.

\- Não é aluna e nem colega de trabalho – Retrucou num fio de voz.

\- QUEM É? EU TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER! DROGA! – Esbravejou a morena andando de um lado e do outro, muito irritada e indignada.

\- É a Bra! A filha do Vegeta e da Bulma – Confessou sem mais rodeios.

\- Mas ela tem a idade para ser sua filha, ela é jovem! Como você pode se envolver com a Bra? – Silvou indignada com a descoberta.

\- Eu me encantei por ela, me senti atraído pelo seu jeito... Perdoe-me Videl!

\- Eu quero a separação Gohan e vá pedir perdão pro capeta, que não quero mais você aqui em casa! Arrume suas coisas e vá pro inferno – Silvou perigosamente a mãe de Pan, estreitando os olhos, que faiscavam perigosamente.

\- Por favor, me perdoe – Implorou o moreno se ajoelhando no chão e tentando abraçar a esposa pela cintura.

\- Vá embora! – Murmurou com a voz embargada a filha de Mister Satan, antes de acertar mais um tapa na face do meio sayajin.

\- Não sei para onde ir, me deixe ficar!

\- Volte para a casa de sua mãe ou vá morar na casa daquela vadia sayajin, não me importa, apenas vá embora! – Bradou indignada, antes de sair do recinto e o deixar totalmente arrasado para trás.

Gohan fez o que sua ex-mulher mandou, arrumou suas roupas em duas malas e seus livros em três caixas e levou até o carro. A única dúvida que o assolava era para onde iria. Agora teria que seguir em frente sem Videl, sem o seu primeiro amor, tudo por causa de uma aventura proibida, que virou com o tempo algo tão necessário e acabou sem querer se apaixonando por uma moça que tinha quase a idade de sua filha. Entrou no automóvel, suspirou tentando se acalmar, antes de partir, iria deixar que seu coração decidisse para onde iria.

***

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Briefs, Bra amamentava o pequeno Theo, que sugava faminto o leite materno, após trinta minutos, já satisfeito o pequeno adormeceu e a jovem pode colocá-lo no berço.

Sentindo-se um pouco cansada, a filha de Vegeta sentou-se alguns minutos na cadeira de camurça verde ao lado do berço, para apreciar seu pequenino dormir. Tava tão absorta em pensamento, que não percebeu sua mãe entrar no quarto, que até tomou um susto quando notou sua presença.

\- Filha, você tem uma visita que está lhe esperando na sala – Avisou Bulma um pouco sorridente.

\- Quem é mamãe?

\- Você vai gostar de saber quem é, vamos se apresse! Deixe meu neto comigo – Falou a cientista.

\- Vou indo! Se ele acordar me chame – Falando isso Bra saiu do dormitório ligeiramente e desceu as escadas que levavam a sala.

Quando a meio sayajin se aproximava da sala, sentiu um perfume conhecido no ar e imediatamente Gohan veio em sua mente. Em passos largos ingressou no local desejado e rapidamente avistou o pai de seu filho sentado e ao lado dele duas malas.

\- Gohan! O que aconteceu? – Pediu um pouco hesitante, analisando a face do moreno, que se levantou ao vê-la.

\- Videl me expulsou de casa e pediu a separação. Eu tinha duas opções para onde eu iria, uma seria aqui e a outra pra casa da minha mãe, mas decidi seguir meu coração e vim até você...

\- Você quer morar comigo? – Falou emocionada, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

\- Se você quiser poderemos ser uma família, eu, você e o bebê – Sugeriu o professor universitário temeroso de levar um não.

\- Eu adoraria ficar com você – Sussurrou a moça se aproximando do moreno e o beijando ternamente, para em seguida ser envolvida por ele num abraço.

E assim o casal ficou, até ser interrompido por Vegeta, que estava um pouco ranzinza por ver Gohan lá, porém mudou seu semblante quando enxergou as malas do filho de seu rival, de imediato compreendeu o que aconteceu com o moreno.

-

Fim


End file.
